Spiderpool: one shot
by sword slasher
Summary: This is my first try at spiderpool. Hope you like it and please don't send any Deadpool to kill me if it's an insult.


**Hey this is my first time trying to write Deadpool please be honest in how I did and hints on how to make a better Deadpool in a story will be helpful. Also this is kinda AU but their still heroes, just that I'm putting peter in an avenger team of his own with spider woman and some others. I don't remember if this was canon at one point or not but I'm still doing it cause it's my story so lets go. ****Also Deadpool has same face as when he is cured but with scars, kinda like a mix of before and after. ****Also slight spiderman spider-woman brotherly/sisterly relationship cause seriously their too alike not to be close friends their both clowns and spider themed heroes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just a hobby.**

It was a disaster. Food, arrows and spider venom flying all over the place and me the all awesome and epic Deadpool narrator voice(it's the low tone one not the high tone idiot one) jumping all over the place fighting off spider-woman and Hawkeye and in the middle of all of this poor Peter wide eyed in shock with his mouth open. I bet half of you are asking yourself, what the fuck happen. Well shut the fuck up cause you know the authors is gonna do a flashback and explain everything and he has given me the ability to narrate this while Spider-woman tries to castrate me. Now on to the show

**swirly flashback shit ooooohh**

The night was young, the storm clouds up above roar with thunder as the rain pored down on everyone. Normally Peter would be at home, moping about not being able to work the night, but not tonight. He for the first time in his life has a date with someone. He knew he had work to do and a meeting with some of the others avengers but for once he was taking a brake, that and when he told spider-woman about him being asked out she told him to go or else and he wasn't ready to see what the or else. The man, yes a man the great all awesome and all handsome (in his head) Spiderman is bi and has a date with a local man who lives in a crappy apartment who has a part time job at a Starbucks but sometimes disappears. He claimed it was from a second job he has so he understands.

Right now he was getting all dressed up in his best non broken up or stretched out form being pulled up by his shirt or beaten up by Flash shirt and jeans. It was awkward dating someone older but in a good way. He was 16 while his date was 21 but a 5 year difference isn't that big. He was all gussied up and now suffering Aunt may constant 'your hair isn't right' and the usual mother routine or in this case aunt routine of using saliva to fix it and he swatting it off, until the door is finally knocked and Peter runs to the door. He is met with a wide scarred grin from Wade. His date he was about 6 foot tall, very muscular, blond and very handsome. He had a loud and somewhat wild personality similar to a certain merc but not as idiotic or evil. Peter shakes off the thoughts of dating a nice version of Deadpool and grabbed Wade by the arm who kissed his cheek and closed the door after proclaiming probably not letting him come back until tomorrow afternoon. This made Peter blush a bit as he got into the mans motorcycle as it roar and drove off ignoring the rain pelting down on them luckily Wade gave him his leather jacket to use as cover. Yes completely different from Deadpool not some nicer version of him.

**3 hours later**

**Location: New avengers base **

Pure hell. That was the only thing Jessica Drew aka Spider-woman head. While drinking a bottle of water after a training session with Captain Marvel and thing she finally realized what was so familiar about Peters date (subsequently bathing Carol in her mouth water whom she had to give a quick sorry before running away) she finally remember. She could only pray that Peter and the rest of the team won't kill her by the end of the week. She sent their youngest member, their most innocent member(compare to the others I mean) and most inexperienced member on a date... with Deadpool. She was screwed. Currently she was pacing in the lobby in her uniform while biting off her last fingernail trying to think of a way to brake them up.

**To Deadpool and Peter**

It was a pleasant evening night for the Peter, Wade had taken him to the movies and later on to a fancy dinner, though he had to wonder where the hell was Wade keeping all the food or was his stomach just a bottomless pit where nothing came form. He had food at some truck called Sam's taco's and then three gooey worms bags, skittles and an extra large popcorn bag with the large soda plus now devouring an Italian dinner. It was a miracle, but sadly his starring was caught and Wade gave him a strange stare.

"What? Do I have some food in my face?" Wade asked now starring back at Peter.

"Nope just starring at your face, and your eating habits. How do you eat so much?" Peter responded too calm and serene to even feel nervous and was completely and utterly calm for once.

"I got a really fast metabolism and it lets me eat like a lot constantly. I rarely ever feel the kind of full that makes my stomach go out as if I was preggers. Neat huh. But that's nothing I kno-" Wade entered into one of his wacko rantings but Peter didn't mind, he just sat there with his head in his palm and starring at him and listening. Peter was hopelessly in love with the man.

The date had ended in peace and nothing bad really happened. It was the perfect end to a perfect eveani- BOOM

The sounds of an explosion being detonated behind them was heard. Everyone was shaken up and very dizzy. Various mercenaries entered most were from the Maggia gunman and some were HAND ninja's and even some of Kingping's men were there. Peter was in a corner alone and Wade had a big gash over his head. Peter didn't know if he wanted to cry, vomit or beat the crap out of all of them for doing this but instantly the gash healed. And Wade started to wake up. Peter decided too hide a bit and take off his clothing revealing his spiderman clothe and put on his mask as he saw Wade check the area and did the same thing. Before either put on their mask their eyes met, with mask in hand they stared at each others eyes in both utter shock and terror.

"Well spidey guess I now know your identity." Wade said with a big grin plastered in his face while Peter wanted to glare but couldn't Wade was Deadpool and Deadpool was Wade. If he was truly honest with himself if he knew Deadpool could be even half of what he was tonight he would have accepted all of his hitting a long time ago. They put on their mask instantly as they felt their attackers find them but at that same time Spider-woman and two or three more avengers appears.

And now it's where we were. While various avengers and many gunman fought Deadpool sat next too Spiderman. "So does this mean there's still a second date." Deadpool asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Peter did a thinking face to mock him but finally responded."Fine you convinced me. I will date you." a very very very very very very loud Yahoo was heard so loud it deafened the bullets and He instantly defeated all of the enemies in a matter of seconds but was chased by the avengers. Spiderman sighed at this knowing he can't change that about him and will have to learn to live with this.

By the end of it Spider-woman was constantly on him apologizing to him for making him go out with Deadpool and then suffered her hell no rantings on why he shouldn't keep dating him if tonight was a big example. But her Peter was a teen being rebellious is a normal thing. So whenever she found them kissing it was just as how of his teenage rebelliousness finally acting up.

**END**

Tell me what you think please. I hope you guys liked it and please review I don't get many reviews DX also if anyone enjoys Young Avengers please read my other stories.


End file.
